Voyage of Jake Gardner Attack of the Dark Signers
by Element Enforcer
Summary: Jake Gardner and his friends are now the ones who bare the marks of the Crimson Dragon. With the help of Atem,Yusei,Jack,Akiza,and the gang,will Jake put a stop to the dreaded Earthbound Immortals?Read on to find out.There is a chapter for fake cards.
1. 1United We Stand

The plane landed in front of the well known island, Duel Academy. Jake Gardener took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the academy air. He then sighed as he stepped off the plane. After a few looks around in admiration, he began walking toward a yellow building, beginning his time as a Ra Yellow student.

_This is it,_ he thought to himself,_ I'm about to start years at the same place the legendary Jaden Yuki was taught at._

Jake then proceeded to walk into the building.

As soon as he walked in, he scanned the place for a familiar face.

He never saw that face.

His friend, Ivan, was supposed to be there, but he never found him in the herd of yellow jackets.

He looked real good, but he could see were yellow blazers with either yellow skirt for the women and black jeans for the men students.

Before he had the chance to take another step, the clicking sound of stilettos caught his attention. A woman in her late 20's approached Jake. She had blonde hair wrapped firmly in a ponytail. The most prominent thing on her face was her cherry red lipstick and her hopped earrings. She also wore glasses at all times.

"Hello sir," she greeted, gripping the clipboard she held in her hand, "I'm Mrs. Goldman, may I please have you name?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Jake Gardener."

Mrs. Goldman flipped rapidly through the clipboard she had in her hand

Jake sighed in boredom.

Finally, after what felt like hours of flipping, she said, "Okay Jake, you're in room 235. Mr. Griffin is down the hall to the left of here."

Jake took the paper.

"Thanks a lot ma'am."

Jake walked down a long corridor until he saw the numbers 235 printed next to an open door.

Jake walked inside the classroom, and then his jaw dropped as he looked around the enormous collage sized room.

_Whoa, this place is huge!_

"There you are Jake Gardener," a voice said.

Jake flinched at the sudden noise, his heart racing faster than the speed of light. He then came to the sudden realization that it was only Mr. Griffin.

"Dude," Jake said placing his hand over his still pumping chest, "don't scare me like that." He was now breathing heavily.

"Sorry Jake," Mr. Griffin apologized with great concern.

The class exploded in sudden laughter.

Jake's face turned red with embarrassment as he took his seat.

"What a chicken," a male student yelled out through the crowd of students.

Suddenly, Jake's head was suddenly stricken by a paper ball thrown from the crowd.

Jake turned with great anger. "Which one of you bastards threw this at me?" Jake asked waving the thrown paper ball.

"I did."

Jake turned to find a boy, about his age, with blonde hair staring down at him from three rows back.

"And exactly what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what!"

"Hey," Mr. Griffin yelled, "You guys better watch your language, or I'll have you reported." That didn't faze the two students.

The kid then stood up. His freshly cut blonde hair shot up as he jumped out his seat.

Raising his fist, he said, "Watch your tongue loser," this now became a warning for the new Ra student, "for I am the best duelist here. No one can defeat me. Not even YOU!"

"Oh really," Jake said, in an insulting manner, "You're so weak; I can beat you with only twenty cards in my deck."

The class grew more excited than before. They began to chant, "DUEL, DUEL, DUEL…"

The kid smiled.

"Fine, I guess I can mop the floor with this punk."

The last word repeated in Jake's head.

_Punk!_

Fed up, Mr. Griffin sighed.

"If you're gonna do that, then do it in front of the class where y'all can embarrass yourselves."

Both made their way to the front of the classroom. There, they armed their duel disks. The other students looked on from their seats as Jake and the kid drew their opening hands.

"What's your name by the way?"

"The name's Ace."

"Well, I'm Jake, and I will prove my status in this class."

The class oohhed as the kid, now named Ace, chuckled.

"We'll see about that."

Life Points rose to 8000

"**LET'S DUEL!"**

"The best first," Ace said drawing a card.

"And I summon the Dark Valkyria in attack mode."

In a cloud of dark fog, a dark fairy, with black wings, and a blue crown-like helmet that had a jade embedded in the very center came to the field. She smiled at Jake, and gave a small wave. (1800/1050)

"Don't fall in love with her, because she stings like a bee," Ace warned, and as he said that the evil fairy winked at Jake with her red eyes

"To end this turn, I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared in front of the aggressive student.

_I get it, _Jake said to himself, _he's playing with Gemini monsters, and since they are treated as Normal monsters, he can activate the Justi- Break trap card when I attack, and give himself a direct attack. Well, that does not gonna happen._

Jake drew his first card.

"I'll begin my turn with Snipe Hunter in attack mode."

A small demon that floated on two wings appeared to the field holding his ray gun. (1500/600)

Everyone, including Mr. Griffin, stared at the monster Jake used, and suddenly burst into laughter. Even the Dark Valkyria had herself some laughs. The sniper bowed his head, ready to cry, until Jake said, "Go my small friend, use your big effect." Still upset, monster nodded and the top part of his gun started to spin rapidly.

"You might think he's too small for the bigger monster ahead," Jake said as the wheel of numbers stopped on a green 3, "But his gun however packs a lot of heat, literally." The fiend shot a beam of light that shot the dark fairy in the chest, her laugh now turned into screams of pain as she shattered.

The crowd that was once laughing stared shocked to find that this small creature had destroyed something much bigger than him. But no one was as shocked as Ace.

"What the hell did you do to my monster?" Ace barked.

"Simple," Jake answered pointing to the Sniper, "his big ability kicked in. If discard 1 card I can pick one card on the field, and the numbers on his gun spin. And if the end result in not a 1or 6, the selected card is destroyed, which is what spelled the fate of the Dark Valkyria."

Ace felt angry and surprised at the same time. Then for some reason, when he looked at Jake, he saw him, Yugi Mutou, the King of Games, staring back at him.

_Could this the next generation of Yugi Mutou? Should I call him…friend?_

Then, in a blink, of an eye, it was Jake again. Ace shook his head clear. "Finish your turn!"

"Fine," Jake snapped back, "I'll have my monster attack you directly!" The demon shot the same beam of light at Ace. The blue light went through his chest sending him in a world of pain, and falling to his knees. He stood up with his Life Points now at 6500.

Jake smiled. "I end my turn."

Ace drew, his knees shaking.

"I summon Marauding Captain in defense mode."

A warrior heavily dressed in armor that looked like he had just got it polished, appeared to the field kneeling on a horizontal card that hovered at least one foot off the ground. His two swords across his chest, he gave a look of hatred. (1200/400)

"Next, I activate the face down spell card Burden of the Mighty."

The spell card flipped to reveal itself.

"This spell card lowers the attack power of you monster by 100 points equal to the level of the monster."

A bird's nest appeared on the head of the sniper. He floated midair and his legs crossed with a grumpy look.(1500/600)-(1100/600)

"But wait," Jake blurted, "if that card make my monster lower than your monster, why did you put him in defense mode?"

"I have my reasons. I end my turn."

Jake Drew.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode."

A creature of the sea that was covered in purple and blue scales with a trident in its hand came to the field and gave an otherworldly screech. It didn't shut up until the nest appeared on its head. Enraged, it tried to take it off, but it was unsuccessful.(1700/1650)-(1300/1650)

"Now I give up all three of monsters…"

Ace Stared in disbelief. "Now way you're summoning…"

" The reason I said' three' was because my Kaiser Sea Horse acts as a two monsters, and plus the Snipe Hunter to bring out Gilford the Lightning!"

There was a war cry as a bolt of lightning stuck the classroom, which had caused the students to react and leave the classroom with great fear, but Mr. Griffin, however, stayed to watch.

"Mr. Griffin," one female student cried, "let's gets out of here!"

"Screw the teacher," a male student said, "just get the hell out of here!"

They were the last to leave and left together.

Meanwhile, the large warrior descended to the field, his torn cape flowed in place after the long leap. The nest was placed on his head but he didn't notice.(2800/1400)-(2000/1400)

"Now my friend, use your effect to destroy all monsters on his side of the field."

Gilford lifted his sword, and at amazing speed, lightning came and zapped the captain, leaving nothing but smoke.

Ace Stared in horror at the empty spot his monster once was.

"Now attack my opponent with Lightning Slash!"

The monster pulled his arm back, and launched the sword at Ace. The sword pierced the young duelist in the stomach, and then vanished to appear back in the owner's hand. Ace held his stomach in pain, but was able to keep himself up. His Life Points now stand at 4500.

Jake shook his head. His points still remain untouched.

"So much for the most respected duelist. You're about to get taken down by a new kid."

Ace said nothing. He Drew.

"I set a card in defense mode, ending my turn."

Jake drew.

"I summon the Masked Dragon in attack mode."

A red and white dragon appeared to the field. Streams of fire escaped the mask of the dragon as the nest rested on its head.(1400/1100)-(1100/1100)

"Don't worry he won't be on the field for long, because I'm giving him up for Majestic Mech- Goryu."

The Dragon burst in to yellow light. The ball of light grew bigger, to form a dragon like creature. The inside of the creature was yellow, and the outside of the creature was a white armor. The neat came upon the head of the monster. (2900/1800)- (2100/1800)

"Go my fairy creature attack the facedown card!"

The monster charged up an energy ball and shot it at the face down card, showing a woman dressed in green with large feathers wrapped around her neck before blowing it to pieces. The monster was Featherizer.

"Now my monster's true powers will be revealed."

The large creature of the Heavens shot another ball at Ace striking him in the chest. He fell to 3500.

"This happened because…"

"Save it kid, I know I lost the difference between your monster's attack points and my monster's defense points. But since you destroyed the Featherizer by battle I get to send one Gemini monster to the graveyard."

Ace searched his deck and found what he wanted. He slipped it in the graveyard.

"Your turn Gilford to attack!"

The Warrior threw the sword again sending Ace dangerously at 1500.

"You're Turn. And since I summoned Goryu using one monster, he is destroyed at the end of my turn."

The creature silently shattered to tiny pixels, which had traveled to the ceiling of the classroom. But they went through the ceiling and into the academy sky.

Ace drew. Then smiled evilly.

"I summon the Blazewing Butterfly in attack mode."

A Butterfly with fire in a shape of wings came to the field. (1500/1500)

"Next I activate the spell card Symbols of Duty!"

The butterfly screeched, and exploded into pixels. The pixels then form two dog tags, which had floated high above the ground.

"What is going on?" Jake asked.

"I'm about to turn the tables. Watch."

A yellow light consumed the dog tags. Then the monster finally appeared.

"You're about to see why I'm respected. I Special Summon your **Majestic Mech- Goryu****!**"

The same yellow and white creature, that was once on Jake's side, appeared to the field on Ace's side. (2900/1800)

"Now Attack the Gilford!"

The Heavenly creature shot a ball of light which had struck the massive warrior, reducing him to pixels. Jake's flawless victory, was now gone, his Life Points is now 7100.

"I've warned you Jake," Ace said, moving his finger from side to side, "You will never be able to defeat me now that I have your most powerful monster."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I may not know that, but I know for sure that nothing in your deck can win against me."

Ace smiled. "Your move!"

Jake drew.

"My luck's about to change. I activate the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

The setting of the room changed. Instead of the Classroom, in was a lane that leads to an immense castle. Ace looked around emotionlessly, not surprised by the change. At the bottom of the cement lane, was nothing but smoke and a bottomless fall.

"Like the change, because your about to meet a monster that will heat up this place. Thanks to field spell, we don't have to tribute any monsters to summon another monster. But as a consequence, we must pay 1000 life points for each tribute."

From the bottomless pit came two clay statues, the exploded in to pixels. The pixels then grouped together to form a being.

"I pay 2000 life points," Jake said as his Life Points fell to 5100, "to summon the Darkblaze Dragon in defense mode."

The red pixels formed a dragon that had black scales, four wings, and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. The underbelly of the Dragon was orange. The monster knelt down and hovered over a small card. The nest appeared over the dragon, and in roared in anger.(1200/1000)-(500/1000)

Ace laughed. "Why would you summon a monster that is useless? You should just give up. I have this duel in the bag."

"You will regret that statement. I end my turn."

Ace drew.

"Not with this card I won't. I activate the spell card Mind Control. This card allows me to take your monster. The only down side is I can attack with it, or tribute it."

The monster was surrounded by a purple aura. Then eyes of the dragon went from green, to black as it flew from Jake, to Ace.

"Now since you are wide open, I'll have Goryu attack you directly!"

The dragon like monster shot a big ball of light that engulfed Jake. He screamed in pain as he fell to 2200. Shaken and stunned, Jake manages to get on his feet.

"You can have your dragon back, because I end my turn."

The spell controlling the dragon was now gone, and it returned to Jake's side once again.

Jake drew.

"I summon another Kaiser Sea Horse in defense mode."

Another creature of the sea that was covered in purple and blue scales with a trident in its hand came to the field and gave another worldly screech. The nest appeared over its head, but it never bother to take it off.(1700/1650)-(1300/1650)

"End of turn."

Ace drew.

"I summon D.D. Warrior in attack mode."

A new warrior came to the field. This one carried a large sword, had a long scarf around his neck, and was covered in thin armor. He had red hair, and the torso of his body was covered in bandages. (1200/1000)

"And I'll have them both attack your monsters!"

The warrior run up the dragon with lightning speed, as soon as he got to the head of the dragon, he thrust his sword in the dragon, it roar in pain before exploding into pixels.

The creature of the Heavens shot another ball of light of the seahorse, which screeched and exploded. Another light hit Jake too, and he knew the reason, he suffered the battle difference. He fell to 950.

The confidence that Jake once had was gone now. He slumped to his knees and pounded his fist on the floor.

_EVERYTHING I do he always have something that can out wit me._

Then there was a high pitched screech. Jake looked down to find the source of the noise. The card in his hand suddenly started to glow.

"Okay little guy," Jake said to the card, "I'll use you next turn."

"Who the heck are you talking to?"

"No one just finish your turn."

"That will End my turn. Go!"

Jake drew.

"I summon the Decoy Dragon in attack mode."

In a small **POOF **a cute blue baby dragon appeared and giggled. (300/200)

"Then I activate the spell card Trade-In. This card allows me to send one level 8 monsters to the graveyard to draw 2 cards."

A man appeared and held his hand out. Jake handed him the card, and he gave Jake coins in return. The coins began to sparkle. The coins had formed the top two cards on Jake's deck.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Ace drew.

"I summon the Future Samurai in attack mode."

A Seal formed on the floor. Then a woman that was dressed in a light blue dress, and wielded a green futuristic sword, jumped from the seal and threated the dragon with her sword. (1600/1200)

"Next I equip her with the spell card Big Bang Shot."

The woman's sword was turned into metal, but not only her sword was metal, her whole right arm was like a robot. The upgrade gave her power.(1600/1200)-(2000/1200)

"Now my samurai, attack the dragon!"

The Warrior ran full speed at the dragon. But for some reason the dragon exploded without the contact of the blade. The pixels from the small dragon formed a much bigger dragon. This one had brown scales, immense wings, and a nest in its forehead.(2900/2500)-(2100/2500)

"Wait!" Ace shouted in desperation, but it was too late the warrior was burnt to a crisp by the enormous dragon, and exploded into pixels. Ace fell to 1400 points.

"Big things come in small packages, don't they Ace," Mr. Griffin said to himself, "Good job Jake, and you will make a fine part in this class."

"H, how is that possible?"

" Let my explain, see, when my Decoy Dragon is selected as a attack target, I can select one level 7 or higher dragon from the graveyard, special summon that monster, and switch the attack to the Tyrant Dragon. And the Trade-In card made this possible."

"I switch my warrior to defense mode, and end my turn."

The Warrior knelt down on a card that hovered on the ground.

"My turn," Jake said as he drew his card. "I'll pass."

Ace drew.

"I'll have Goryu finish off the Tyrant Dragon!"

The creature once again shot a ball of light at the monster.

"I activate the Trap card Malevolent Catastrophe."

A big portal formed over the ceiling. Strong winds started to blow.

"This card vanquishes all spell and trap cards. Including your Symbols of Duty"

"I think not," Ace said as his long forgotten facedown card flipped, revealing a Mystical Space Typhoon. The portal closed, and the wind died down.

"No way…had he countered the trap."

The ball of light hit the dragon, destroying it. Jake fell to 150 point.

"I'm better than you, just give up newby. I switch my warrior to attack mode again and end my turn." The warrior stood up again.

Jake drew. He was surprised by the card. He smiled.

"I summon The Creator Incarnate in attack mode."

A green portal formed. Then a figure jumped out of it. A man with gold armor and a bronze sword landed in front of Jake, and nodded at him. The nest appeared on his head.(1600/1500)-(1200/1500)

"Now for his effect, give him up for The Creator."

The warrior chanted something in another language, and was engulfed in a bright light. When the light cleared, an immense man covered in bronze armor, and had a ring on his back. The nest appeared on his head.(2300/3000)-(1500/3000)

"Now I activate his ability. Now I send one card from my hand to the graveyard," Jake said sending a card to the graveyard, "and I can special summon a monster from the graveyard."

"I know what you're gonna choose: the Tyrant Dragon, right?"

"Nope, the Darkblaze Dragon!"

The dragon that had black scales, four wings, and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth came to the field once again.(1200/1000)-(500/1000)

"And since he was special summoned from the graveyard. His attack and defense points are doubled."

The dragon roared.(500/1000)-(1000/2000)

"And when he destroys a monster by battle you lose life points equal to the attack points of the monster."

"How can you do that when both my monsters are higher than yours?"

"I see your mistake Ace." Mr. Griffin said from the seat he was sitting in, "you put the D.D. Warrior in attack mode when Jake summoned the Creator, bad move."

Jake folded his arms. "See how confidence can blind you. You caused your own down fall."

"No… I'm a…great duelist."

"You thought you were, now Creator, attack the D.D. Warrior with Scrambled Fist!"

The strong being punched the warrior, upon impact, the warrior split apart and exploded. Ace dipped to 1200.

"Your move."

Ace drew.

"Jake, I could beat you now, but I'm gonna let this slide for now."

The monster disappeared. Jake had won by forfeit. Ace walked up to Jake to shake his hand.

"Your will to keep going inspired me to not relay on confidence all the time. And so I was thinking…um… can we leave things in the past and be friends?"

"Sure, no problem."

They shook hands, a sign of friendship.


	2. Machina Soldier

Jake and Ace left the classroom, along with Mr. Griffin to greet the hallway full of students.

"Who won?" a female student asked aloud.

"Yeah," a male student said following the question, "we want to know."

"I did." Jake said.

"That's because I forfeit."

The students chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes. Then the bell rang, ending their conversations.

"That's the lunch bell," Mr. Griffin said, "After lunch, you guys are free to go back to your dorms, or walk around. But when we return tomorrow, we will be learning about the Egyptian Gods and their evil sides."

The students separated while going to the lunchroom. When Ace and Jake got there, they notice that everyone was divided according to their ranks. The Slifer students sat on the far left, the Ra students in the middle, and the Obelisk students on the far right. There were at least five tables per section, seating fifth-teen student per table.

"Whoa, that's a lot of teens in one room," Ace said looking around, "something is bound to happen."

"Yeah, it is, but hey, let's finds a good seat before we regret standing here."

"Go idea, yo."

Ace was in front of Jake when they stepped in line. The lunch for today was Ramen with a side of Chicken Fried Rice, and soda pop. Jake picked everything, and his choice of soda was Pepsi. Ace got the same thing, but his choice of soda was Dr. Pepper. The boys took their seats near the end of the forth table. And they sat across from each other, instead of next to each other.

"So Jake," Ace said in a kind tone, "is your mom's name, Tea Gardner?"

Jake almost choked on a piece of chicken. He then swallowed it, and started coughing. He looked at Ace, surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. For some reason, when we were dueling, I saw Yugi Mutou staring at me. And when I blinked, it was you again. Isn't that weird?"

Jake went into silence, and played with his bowl of Ramen.

"My dad…died trying to retrieve the Millennium Puzzle again."

"You mean that thing around his neck?"

Jake nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"No, it's okay; he left me several cards in his memory. I'll show you after lunch."

"Okay."

When lunch was over, Jake and Ace made their way to Jake's dorm room.

Ace was thinking about what Jake had said. Then he got a closer look at Jake. His hair was spiked like Yugi, and his yellow blazer was unbuttoned and was flowing in the wind like Yugi would do his jacket. Jake looked very much like his dad. Ace focus on Jake was broken by the bedlam going on 20 yards away. A group of Ra students was crowded around two students.

"Hey look," Ace pointed out the crowd to Jake, "want to to go check it out; it might be a duel going on."

"Whatever, dude, I'm in."

Both ran to the scene to find two Ra students ready to duel. Ace went to the nearest person and asked, "What happened?"

"See the girl up there," the boy said pointing to the girl in the front of the crowd, "her name is Alison, and her boyfriend Gary right there," he now was pointing to the boy on the right-hand side, "he's angry at Nathaniel because he tried to get with her."

"So they're dueling over a hot babe."

"Exactly."

"Well I cannot lie, she is sexy," Jake said, butting in the conversation.

Gary looked at Nathaniel with great anger. "Ready to get you ass whipping?" he said as he armed his duel disk.

Nathaniel flashed a cool guy's smile, and armed his duel disk. "The real question is: are you ready for yours?"

The crowd oohed.

Gary growled. "We'll see about that."

**DUEL!**

Gary drew. "I'll go first. And to start, I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode."

A metal man that was spray painted black and had silver lines running through his entire body, came to the field with a grunt. (1800/1600)

"That'll end my turn."

Nathaniel drew.

"I've won."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I summon the Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

The famous monster appeared to the field, and gave a mechanical roar. (2100/1600)

"And since he was special summoned, I can still normal summon, so come on out Kinetic Soldier."

A robot made to look like a human, came to field. His armor was blue and purple, and his ray gun started to glow in a yellow color, like a lava lamp. (1350/1800)

"Now I equip my Cyber Dragon with the union monster Heavy Mech Support Platform."

The monster had a new feature added to its look. A red, black and white android stuck to the metal dragon like glue, then transformed into a gun on the dragon's back. In roared as its power increased. (2100/1600)- (2600/2100)

"As you can see, this card gives my monster an extra 500 attack and defense points. Now I'll have the Kinetic soldier attack the Iron Knight."

The android charged its gun, ready to shoot.

Gary laughed. "Your monster can't attack my monster, it'll be destroyed."

That comment brought back a memory that happened to Jake about an hour ago.

"Or so you think."

The warrior shot a ball of light that hit the armored man. He yelled in pain and burst into pixels. Gary fell to 6450.

"How is that possible?"

"When my soldier attacks a warrior type monster, he gains 2000 attack and defense points at the damage step. Oh and I end my turn." The mechanical warrior fell to his original points.(3350/3800)-(1350/1800)

Gary drew.

"I activate the spell card Ectoplasmer. Now we must send one face up monster on the field to the graveyard to deal damage equal to half that monster's attack points. This don't start until your turn."

"A slow, but painful defeat," Ace said, "That's harsh."

Gary went on with his turn. "Next I summon the Medium Piece Golem in defense mode."

From the ground, a monster made entirely of rock rose to the field. Its eyes lit up in a red glow as it knelt down. (1600/0)

"And thanks to its effect, I special summon the Turbo Booster."

A yellow machine, which hovered over the ground next to the golem, appeared on the field. The lights on the head of the gadget lit up rapidly. (0/0)

"That will be all."

Nathaniel drew. He gazed at the newly drawn card.

_I'll save you for later._

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn, and you know what that means."

The small gun on the back of the Cyber Dragon exploded. The dragon then shot a white ray at Gary. He fell lower to 5150.

"How come the Cyber Dragon didn't die with it?"

"Because the Platform was a Union monster, and when they are equipped to a monster, if the monster were to be destroyed, the equipped monster is destroyed instead."

The Cyber Dragon fell to its starting attack points. (2600/2100)- (2100/1600)

Gary drew.

"I summon the Giant Rat in defense mode."

A husky rat about the size of Gary himself appeared to the field. It was drooling, and carried a human skill with it. (1400/1450)

"Now I give up the golem to deal you damage!"

The spirit of the monster, attack Nathaniel, he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Everyone winced as he got up falling to 7200.

Nathaniel drew.

"I summon the Commander Covington in attack mode."

A red and yellow robot with green beeping eyes, appeared to the field, and gave a salute. (1000/600)

"Next I activate the facedown trap card, Ceasefire."

_This duelist duels with machines. They are hard to defeat. _Jake said to himself. _I wonder what his background is._

"Now you lose 500 points for each effect monster on the field. There are 5 effect monsters. You just lost 2500 points."

Five pens lined up one by one, and shot Gary in the chest. He held his chest in pain, as his life point screen went to 2650.

"Covington, attack the Turbo Booster."

The metal man sucker punched the yellow being, blowing it to bits.

"Now my dragon will have a turn. Attack the rat."

The metal dragon shot another ball, blasting the beast to pieces.

"I activate his effect and summon another one."

Another rat came to the field. (1400/1450)

"I'll end my turn."

The spirit of the Cyber Dragon went through Gary. He fell to the ground in pain.

He fell to 1600 points.

He then drew.

"I switch the Rat to defense mode."

The Rat knelt down.

"Next I summon the Sand Moth in defense mode as well."

A sand monster came to the field. There were several horns on its back. It knelt on one knee. (1000/2000)

"That will end my turn."

The spirit of the rat slashed Nathaniel in the face. He gripped his face in pain, falling to 6500.

Nathaniel drew.

"I summon the Machina Peacekeeper in attack mode."

A small monster came to the field. It looked like a small Wall-E, and had all the girls, screaming at the cute monster. (500/400)

"That'll end my turn."

A transparent version of the Commander Covington, punched Gary as hard as he could before vanishing. Gary rubbed his jaw as he fell to 1100.

"This duel is over," Ace said, "there's no way Gary can recover in time before his life points run out by his own card."

"I guess you're right," Jake said.

Gary drew, showing signs of injury.

"I summon the Command Knight in defense mode."

A knight in red and gold armor, and had feather on the breast part of her armor, came to the field with a serious look on her. She never bothered to grab her sword because she was in defense mode. (1200/1900)

"That will end my turn, and I'll give up the Sand Moth to deal damage."

The spirit of the creature punched Nathaniel with full force. He fell to 6000.

"That dude is stupid," Jake yelled, "he would never be losing if he didn't play the Ectoplasmer spell card."

"He probably hoped for a quick win." Ace said folding his arms.

"Maybe."

"My turn," Nathaniel said drawing a card.

"Alright, I activate the spell card, Quick Trap." Nathaniel showed the card, the image showed a Mother Grizzly, caught in a bear trap.

"This card allows me to activate a trap card straight from my hand. So the card I choose is Rare Metalmorph. And I'll use it on the Kinetic Soldier!"

The metallic warrior was now covered in a thick silver coating. The ray gun he once had was now a machine gun. His started to glow red as his power increase. (1850/1800)

"Now attack the Command Knight with Bullet Barrage!"

Following the command of his controller, the android show twenty rounds at the brave knight who screamed in pain as she burst into pixels.

"Your turn Peacekeeper!"

The small thing rolled over Gary's foot. He was surprised by how much pain that thing can cause. He fell to 600 points.

"Now I give up the Kinetic Soldier to end this duel."

The spirit of the warrior kicked Gary in the stomach. He fell to 0.

"Next time think before challenge my, understand!"

The crowd gasped as Gary nodded.

The crowd then cheered for Nathaniel before moving away from the scene. Alison and Gary sat to the side and argued over something that had nothing to do with the duel.

Jake said, "Good duel man."

Nathaniel turned to see Jake and Ace running toward him.

"You really got skills."

"Thanks."

"Hey we were on our way to see some of Yugi's most prized cards, wanna join." Ace asked.

"How can you guys see Yugi's cards if he died?"

There was silence for at least 10 seconds, until Jake said, "I'm his son, Jake Gardner."

"Wow really, let's goes then."

The gang makes their way to Jake's dorm, unaware they were being watch.

Three men in a purple cloak with a spider on the back sat in tall trees.

"Fine pieces for the boss, don't you think?" one asked in a deep voice.

"Yes," another said in a mildly deep voice, "they will make good ones for the boss."

The last one sat in the tree, looking at his deck. He smiled as he did so.

"They won't stand a chance against this deck. It has all the most demonic combos in Duel Monster history."

In a rush of excitement the mild voice one asked, "So when do we attack?"

The third one looked at the second one. "When the boss wants us to."

In a bright flash then vanished. The flash alerted Jake.

_What in the world was that? _

Jake stared at the spot for a long time.

"Hey Jake, come on."

Jake Snapped back to reality. "Coming."

Meanwhile, in an abandon cave in the mountains of the Academy, the three men in purple bowed to a dark figure on a throne. The dark shape stood and gave each man a card.

"These are special cards," he said resting down on his throne again, "They have returned once again from the Netherrealm to seek revenge against the living. All you guy have to do is get new people. You, along with them, must give up your bodies to the monster within. Then if we win, I will reborn you, and we will rule this realm with an iron fist."

The men stood up, still in silence.

"First, you get the one known as Gary. Then any enemies after that get them to join as well. If they refuse, force them."

The men bowed and said, "Yes master." Then walked out of the Cave in unison.


	3. Over Limit

The three teens walked into Jake's room. The room was like his apartment. There was picture of his father and him meeting Jaden Yuki, him and his dad and his mother in a photo together. And to complete the scene, there was a poster of Yugi and the Dark Magician standing side by side. At the bottom it said: KING OF GAMES!

Jake pulled a box from under his bed. He then grabbed a small deck and handed it to Ace and Nate to see. They flipped through the cards. The saw the following cards:

Dark MagicianDark Magician GirlMagician of Black ChaosKuriboh

King's KnightQueen's KnightJack's Knight

Obnoxious Celtic GuardSorcerer of Dark MagicMystic BoxSwift Gaia the Fierce KnightDark SageBlack Luster Soldier

Chaos Command MagicianDark Magician KnightMirage KnightDark Flare KnightBuster BladderDark PaladinSwords of Revealing LightAlpha The Magnet WarriorBeta The Magnet WarriorGamma The Magnet WarriorValkyrion The Magna WarriorBerfometGazelle, King of Mythical BeastsChimera, The Flying Mythical Beast

"Okay, if you have these cards, why don't you use them?" Ace asked.

"Because I know my dad, he didn't give me those to use in a duel, he gave me them to remember him by."

"Okay, I understand." Nate said.

"It's getting late," Nate said looking out the window. "I've got to get some sleep for class tomorrow. Mr. Griffin doesn't like people who are tardy."

"Agree." Ace said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Guys," Jake said before they walked out the door, "please don't tell any one about the cards."

"Promise." They both said together.

Jake got settled in his dorm, setting his alarm clock for class the next day. He took a hot shower, and wore a black tank top, and boxers to bed. Jake was fast asleep.

He then woke up in a dream. But to him, it was more like a nightmare. He was right in the middle of a war between duel monsters. On the left of him there were good monsters like the Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria and many others. On the right however, there were demonic monsters like Dark World monster, and different zombies. The monsters ran full speed at each other, and the war began.

Jake stared amazed and frighten at the same time. _What the hell's going on here, _he thought to himself, _what's the whole purpose of this?_

Then a large blue dragon with four pink wings came to him. Thinking the monster was going to blast him, Jake ran as fast as he could. _Wait Chosen One, _the monster said in a woman's voice. Jake turn to face the creature, but what he finds instead, is the dragon being consumed by seven large monsters.

Jake was ready to vomit, but stopped when one of the creatures spotted him. Jake too notice, and ran like the wind. But he tripped over a rock. He fell to the ground. He forgot he was in bare feet. One of the monsters that were shaped like a monkey picked up Jake. He braced himself for the worst, but in a blink of an eye, he was awakened by his alarm clock.

Jake sat in his bed for a few minutes. Visions of his dream flashing in his head gave him a headache. _What a weird dream I had? _He said to himself. He put on his washed blazer and another pair of black jeans, and made his way to class putting the dream behind him.

Jake walked in the classroom to find the class in there seats. Nate and Ace saved a seat for Jake, who gladly took it. A conflict was going on in Jake head.

_Go ahead Jake they're your friends you can trust them._

_No, you can't, you just met them, if you tell them this, and they'll think you're crazy._

Jake sighed, and turned to his friends.

"You've got to believe me on this, but I had a dream that was very disturbing."

"Tell it Jake," Ace said, more interested in what Jake was talking about.

"Well, there was a beautiful dragon, I though she was going to blast me to bits, so I ran. She called me 'chosen one' instead. But the next thing I knew she was being eaten by these Dark monsters. It was nasty; there were seven of those things, one of them even tried to EAT ME!"

Ace leaned back on his chair. "Many of us have freaky dreams every now or then. So don't sweat it too much."

"I guess you're right."

Nate elbowed Jake slightly. "Hey let's mess around with Mr. Griffin." he said, "I got a bunch of paper balls we can throw at him. Are you in or out?"

Jake turned to Ace for approval.

"I'm in." Ace answered Jake's look.

"Then I'm in too."

Jake threw the first one, which had missed Mr. Griffin by mere inches.

"Who ever are throwing things in the classroom, better stop, or they will get a lunch detention." He went back to teaching the class.

"Watch this…"

Nate threw the next one.

"The Pyramid of Light trap card in the only known card that can defeat the God…"

Mr. Griffin was interrupted by a paper ball that had stricken the teacher on the head. He turned with great anger to find Ace ready to fire, Nate balling up another one, and Jake still standing.

_Oh crap…_

"DETENTION FOR ALL THREE OF YOU!" he yelled, his face now turning red, "I will NOT tolerate such behavior in my classroom, ESPECIALLY for something as foolish as this."

The class burst into sudden laughter, the three slumped in there seats, embarrassed.

"Now you have lunch detention for the next two weeks. Now ask yourselves, 'was that worth a small laugh?'"

The class seemed to settle down to let the man teach. Ace growled at himself. "I can't stay here for lunch, they are giving out Chicken Fingers, and I heard they were good."

"Don't worry dude," Jake assured, "I'll get us out of here."

"How?" Nate asked.

"With a duel."

Ace sat up in his chair. "You can't duel Mr. Griffin!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is a pro. He will smash you in two turns."

"I'll take my chances."

After the bell for lunch rang, the students left to lunch in a cluster. Jake, Ace, and Nate stayed behind to serve detention. Jake sighed, and walked up to Mr. Griffin, who was putting up papers.

"What do you want, delinquent?"

"I want a duel," he demanded, "If I win, we can go to lunch, if I lose, we will clean up the classroom instead of going to lunch."

"Now wait a minute," Nate's voice was heard in the back of the classroom, "there in no freaking way I'm cleaning this grimy ass classroom!"

"You better watch your mouth little boy, before you get I.S.S.!"

Nate said something under his breath and sat back down.

"I'll agree to your offer Jake."

"Alright, let's duel."

Both players armed their duel disks, and took a side of the field. They drew their starting hands, and the duel began.

Jake drew his card.

"To start things off, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode."

The creature of the sea came to the field once again. He waved his golden trident at the teacher. His red eye was a sign of defeat to all that faced Jake. (1700/1650)

"I'll end the turn with a face down card."

A face down card appeared behind the sea monster.

Mr. Griffin drew his card.

"First, I activate the Field spell, Mount Olympus!"

The classroom changed once again. The duelist was now surrounded by a pond of water. There was a bunch of clouds, with a lot of mountains in the background, along with a horizon. There was a lot of vegetation, and Jake could see angels floating around.

Nate and Ace weren't in a seat, they were on soft clouds. They were greeted by angels and had a good view of the duel. Ace lay down on the cloud, like as if it was his bed. "Wake up when the duel's over, okay."

"Got it," Nate said.

With that said, Ace was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, at the duel, Jake was surprised by the change of scenery. "This place is very nice."

"Don't grow to like it Jake," Mr. Griffin warned, "Because this will lead your downfall. Next I summon Eros Greek God of Love in attack mode."

To the field came a man with a sexy build and angel wings. He had on light blue jeans and a black and red jacket that wasn't buttoned up to show his abs. He rocked a short hair cut, very similar to Ace's, but it was black. He wore a brown hat and had a pistol that was strapped to his waist. (1600/800)

There was a classical tune that suddenly filled the air. There was a small Cupid like figure that spread pixels over the famed God. He sighed and his strength increased.(1600/800)-(2200/1400)

"Let me guess," Jake said, "thanks to your Mount Olympus, all monster on your side of the field gains points."

"600 points. And now, I'll have Eros attack the Sea Horse with Shot of Love."

Eros pulled out his pistol and shot a huge energy ball from the small gun. This blast was FAR too great for the monster of the sea. Due to the heat, he evaporated instead of turning into pixels. Jake glared at Mr. Griffin as he fell to 7500 points.

"That will end my turn."

Jake drew.

"I summon Spear Cretin in attack mode."

A small gray field with tiny wings and a small spear in his hand, appeared the field chuckling. (500/500)

"And now I reveal my face down card," the hidden card revealed itself slowly, "Soul Exchange!"

"No way…"

"That's right, now I can give up you monster and my monster as a two monster tribute to summon…"

The Spear Cretin and the Greek God Exploded into pixels. However the pixels never went away. Instead the came together to form, a golden dragon. It let out a loud roar as is stomped to the field. (2800/2800)

"…my good friend Felgrand Dragon!"

The monster was so immense and beautiful, even the angels that pass by had stopped to admire the dragon. Mr. Griffin only smiled.

"I'm gonna take a big hit Jake, so give me you all."

"Fine, Go my dragon attack him directly!"

The golden being shot out a yellow ball of light that hit the teacher head on. He panted as he fell to 5200.

"Your move teaches."

Mr. Griffin drew.

"I summon Dionysus Greek God of Wine in attack mode."

A very muscular man with a toga like shirt and sandals came to the field holding a jar of wine. His gray beard matched his hair. He gave Jake a thumbs up and drunk some of his wine.(1500/1300)-(2100/1900)

"And now his ability activates. When his attack points are over 2000, I can take control of one of your monsters until that monster is destroyed or Dionysus himself in destroyed."

"CRAP!"

The dragon was engulfed in a purple aura. Then the dragon spread its wings and flew over to Mr. Griffin's side of the field. It roared in defiance to Jake, its former owner.

Jake prepared himself for the worst.

"Go my monsters. Attack!"

First the god ran forward and uppercut Jake in the chin. He flew back, but caught his balance, falling to 5400. He never had the time to breathe when the Dragon shot its Fury Ray. Jake was now kneeling, plummeting lower to 2600.

"How does it feel to be at the low point of the duel Jake, please tell me."

Jake drew a card. "Not very good teach, not very well."

"I'll set a card in defense mode. End of turn."

A card facing side ways appeared in front of Jake.

Mr. Griffin drew his card. "You've realized I've won Jake."

"Yes sir," Jake said bowing his head.

Nate sat up from his relaxed state. "Jake just lost."

"All right my dragon takes out the defense card."

The dragon launched another ball of holy light at the face down card. Before impact, a jar appeared, the face in the jar screamed, then exploded.

"Yes, you just took out the Morphing Jar. Now we must discard our hands and draw five cards."

Both players did as instructed. "Now I'll have Dionysus attack you directly."

The Greek God launched forward and gave Jake another crushing blow. He held his jaw in pain as he fell to a mere 500 points.

"That will end my turn."

Jake drew. "Dude, you should've gone the other way around, and then I would've lost."

Mr. Griffin shook his head. "I know I was doing something wrong."

"Well, it is too late now, because I activate the spell card Shallow Grave. Now we can select one monster from our graveyards, and special summon it in face down defense mode."

Each player had one card set on there field.

"I will end the turn with two face downs."

Two face down cards appeared in front of Jake.

Mr. Griffin drew.

"This time I won't be so careless, go Dionysus attack the face down card."

The Man once again flew over to strike the hidden card…

"Not so fast you drunk bastard, I activate the trap card, Malevolent Catastrophe!"

There was a strong gust of wind the ripped through the area. The beautiful place known as Mount Olympus was now falling apart. The leaves from the trees was now dying, the angels started to vanish as they passed by. They were back at the classroom. Ace was asleep on four desks lined up to fit his body perfectly. Nate was still sitting in his desk with his arms folded.

The hidden card revealed to be the Darkblaze Dragon. The points of the monster were now doubled because it was special summoned. (2400/2000)

"And since I got rid of your field spell, Dionysus goes back to his original attack points.

The God realized what he was doing, and stopped, but it was too late, the dragon had sent a fire ball hurling his way. The fire incinerated him and left nothing but his jar of wine, which had bounced on the floor three times before bursting into pixels. Mr. Griffin fell to 4700.

The golden dragon shook its head in confusion. It took notice that it was on the wrong side, and flew back to the real owner.

"That's not all, now you lose life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster."

The black dragon shot another ball of fire at the teacher. He screamed in pain as he fell lower to 3200.

"Good job Jake," Mr. Griffin said, "not only did you cost me points, but you freed your dragon as well and cost me even more points. Very skilled."

"Thanks, but that doesn't stop my Felgrand Dragon from attacking your face down."

The dragon shot out a ray of light that hit the face down. Eros revealed himself again, but then was gone the next second. "That will end my turn."

Mr. Griffin drew his card.

"I summon Hermes Messenger of the Gods in defense mode."

A boy in his teen years with a blue toga like shirt, golden wings on his feet, an orange cape and a scepter that looks like the symbol they use for the Red Cross program with the snakes wrapped around a stick that has wings on the top appeared on the field kneeling on a card that hovered over the ground. (1000/1000)

"I'll end with a face down card."

Jake drew.

"I activate the face down spell card Giant Trunade."

The new face down card was swept off the field, and was sent back to the owner's hand.

"This is the end; I summon the Decoy Dragon to the field in attack mode."

The small dragon came to the field once again. He gave a toothy smile, showing all his sharp teeth. (300/200)

"Now I give all my monsters to summon **Gilford the Lightning**!"

The Dragons shatter to call upon the massive warrior from the sky. He struck a pose, and pointed the sword at the small god. (2800/1400)

"And since I gave up three monsters…"

The muscled bound man raised his sword, and concentrated a single bolt of lightning at the boy. He screamed in pain and exploded.

"And for the last part of this combo, I activate the spell card Big Bang Shot."

The warrior was not human anymore. He was a metal being now. The spell card changed every aspect of his body. He went from flesh, to a metal coating. From torn cape, to a metal shield. His helmet was now attached to his face. He rested his sword on his shoulder, waiting for a command.(2800/1400)-(3200/1400)

"Did Ace give you that card?" Mr. Griffin asked.

"No, I had one of my own, it's just that I've never drew it in time."

Nate shook Ace awake. "Dude, you're about to miss the part where Jake wins."

Ace blinked real hard, and then sat up to watch the remaining time left in the duel.

"Now attack him directly with Lightning Slash!"

The metal monster pulled his arm back, and launched the sword at Mr. G. The sword pierced the duelist in the stomach, and then vanished to appear back in the warrior's hand. The duel was over. Mr. Griffin fell to 0.

"Alright!" Jake's friend cheered in the back. Jake held his thumbs up in return.

"Jake," Mr. G started, "you have a sharp mind, and are able to get yourself out of sticky situations. You remind me of Jaden Yuki."

"Really!" Jake yelled really excited by the comment.

"Yeah, now hurry up and go the lunch before all the chicken fingers are gone."

"Okay, hey guys let's…what the…"

Nate and Ace were already gone.

"See you later Mr. G."

"See you tomorrow Jake, son of Yugi Mutou."

Jake caught on to what Mr. G said, but didn't start thinking about it until he got to the lunchroom.

_How does he know that? Does he know my dad? DID NATE AND ACE TELL HIM!_

Jake Got his lunch and sat with Nate and Ace.

Meanwhile the three men cornered Gary while he was on his way to lunch. He was clearly frustrated, and torn apart by the tragic break-up between him and Alison, and was in no mood for bullying.

"Out of my way!"

One of the men put their hand on Gary's head. In response, Gary shoved his hand away from him.

"You are full of anger," he said, "and want revenge against the Machina duelist. We can make you dream into a reality. If you join us is our brutal quest to rule the world, you will get your revenge. All you have to do is swear your allegiance to the Darkness. Convert yourself to the evil in you heart."

Gary leaned up against the wall he was cornered in with his arms crossed. "I really don't need your stupid group to help me get revenge. Plus, even if I was promised absolute power, no amount of black magic can replace the love I have for Alison. So please step aside, I have to take care of some business."

Gary pushed the robed man from his path. Bad idea. The man caught Gary's arm in an arm lock and slammed him against the wall. Then he stuck a sharp object to his back hard enough to scare him, but not stab him. "Listen here you blue-haired son of a bitch," his voice whispered, but still had a harsh sound to it, "you _will _come to the darkness, or else I will spill your blood all over the freakin' wall."

"Okay, I'll help you in your fantasy of world domination, just please don't hurt me."

The man released Gary, and they teleported to an unknown place. They were above a portal that glowed different colors. Gary gazed in amazement.

"Now Gary, think of your enemies."

Gary thought for a good minute.

_Nathaniel, Alison, YUGI…_

Before Gary had the chance to think of anymore, he was kicked in the portal. He screams echoed, throughout the whole dark place.

"Our job is 25% complete."

With that, the trio vanished.


	4. BackUp Soldiers

Jake sat at the table with his new friends. They sat at the same place, but instead, Nate was added to the group.

"Did you guys tell Mr. G about the cards?"

"No." both teens said together. "Why?"

"Well, Mr. G called me the 'son of Yugi Mutou' on my way out the classroom."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Well… yes, but I would never expect him to say that. I wonder if he is linked to my father somehow."

"If he is, that creepy." Nate said with a mouthful of chewed up chicken.

"Ewww chew with you mouth closed."

"Sorry dude."

"Hi boys," an anonymous girl voice said. The Boys turned to find a beautiful teenaged girl walking towards them. Her features were close…to Mai Valentine? Her blazer was unbuttoned, showing some of her chest. Her skirt looked like it would tear if she bends over. Her purple lipstick shined bright. And she had a period sized mole on her upper lip. Ace and Jake were staring at Gary's ex girlfriend, Alison. She was currently sucking on a cherry blow pop as she approached the boys.

"Can you fine men help me?"

"What do you want tramp?" Nate said almost immediately after she asked.

"Hey, That's no way to treat a beautiful young lady like her," Jake said punching Nate in a friendly matter, "now what do you need?"

"My ex," she said, "Gary. He was supposed to meet me here so we could talk about our problem. Have you seen him?"

"Wait," Ace said, "did you say…ex!"

"Yeah, we broke up because he was bullying people and was EXTREAMLY over protective of me. Also he always wanted to go to 2nd base. We've only been going out for three weeks."

"Well I'm very sorry; we cannot help you with your struggle."

"Thanks for your help you guys." Alison walked away and out of the cafeteria.

Jake and Ace looked back at Nate.

"Dude, how could you hate that?"

"She was MY ex first before she met Gary. The reason we dueled was because he saw me trying to get back with her. Once he saw me and her together, the fight was on."

The other pair had no response to what Nate had said. They finished their lunches, and walked those grounds of the Academy, bored. Soon the afternoon turned to night and the friends headed to their dorms for some rest. Just as they approached the dorm rooms, there was a blood curdling scream that came from the woods. The trio was alarmed by the sound, and went to check out what happened.

There was a girl lying on the floor, her clothes were torn. Ace rushed to her aid first.

"What happened?"

"I was raped!"

"Which way did that lowlife go?"

"West from here."

Ace followed the direction that was pointed out. "Wait," Jake said following Ace, "it's too dangerous."

Nate stayed behind to comfort the traumatized girl.

Ace was pursuing the bandit through the woods with Jake behind him. Eventually, Ace got him in sight. He tackled him to the ground.

Jake and Ace held him down.

"Jake calls the police."

Before Jake could whip out his phone, the man elbowed him in the face, kicked Ace, and ran again but tripped. Ace once again regains control. The bandit slip free from Ace. He didn't run, but he did strap on a Duel Disk.

"Here's the deal," he said, "We duel, if I win, I'm killing you and your friend and getting the hell off this island."

Ace smiled. "Fine, but I win; I'm taking you sorry ass to Sector Security. Got it."

That kid activated his duel disk. "I accept your challenge. My names David and I are gonna clean you clocks."

Ace slipped his deck in the deck slot of his disk. He then looked at Jake, who was still rubbing his now bleeding nose. "You will pay dearly for everyone you hurt tonight."

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first," Ace said drawing his card.

_Damn, hand full monsters, I guess I'll improvise. _

"I'll just set a monster and end the turn."

A face down monster appeared in front of Ace.

David drew.

"I'll summon Destiny Hero - Doom Lord."

"What!"

The famous monster of Aster Phoenix appeared ready to fight. (600/800)

"One card face down will end the turn."

A face down card appeared behind the Doom Lord.

Ace drew.

_His face down card will most likely be a card that protects Doom Lord. So I must get rid of his monster without attacking._

"I summon the Field Commander Rahz in attack mode."

A knight with worn down armor, two swords, and a torn cape, came to the field holding his swords in a X. (1600/1200)

"Now for his special ability. When he is Normal summoned, I can pick any warrior monster and place it on the top of the deck."

Ace looked through his deck rapidly, found what he was looking for, and placed it on the top of his deck.

"One card faces down, that will end it."

David drew.

"You stepped into a world of darkness you fool." David was surrounded by a BLACK aura, "Activate the field spell, Dark City!"

That Field spell that took out Jaden Yuki appeared around the two duelists and Jake.

"Now all Destiny Heroes gain 1000 points when they attack. And to make things worst, I activate the face down Equip spell Big Bang shot."

"Why does everyone have that card?"

"Because in this case, it is very good at dealing damage. Now Doom Lord gains 1400 points." The dark monster was engulfed in metal from head to toe, and was also surrounded in a black aura thanks to the Dark City. His attack point shot up to 2000 points.

_Go ahead, attack._

"Go Doom Lord, attack the face down."

The warrior of the night leapt in the air and brought his fist down on the Featherizer. She screamed in pain, and finally busted into pixels. Ace blocked the shards as fell to 7100 life points. The Hero's points fell to 1000, because of the equip card.

"That will end my turn,"

Ace drew.

"Use the Featherizer's effect allowing me to send one Gemini monster to the graveyard."

He did what the card instructed with a grin.

"Next, I summon the Exiled Force in attack mode."

A band of shaggy warriors appeared to the field and nodded at Ace, who returned the nod.

"Now, use your effect and destroy the Doom Lord."

The men shattered into pixels the pieces then formed an arrow, which shot and struck the Lord of darkness in the chest. He grunted in pain, and then exploded.

"Now that he's out the way, use the spell card Swing of Memories to bring back the Phoenix Gearfried I sent to the graveyard."

In a huge burst of flame, a warrior in a white and red armor with a golden cape appeared to the field with a large lavender color sword. In the middle of the sword was the Fire attribute glowing. His fire wing lit up the dark city. (2800/2200)

David gulped.

"Go my monster, attack!"

The Field Commander sliced David in an X like formation. The fire warrior showed no mercy, and swung his sword down on the criminal. Over all he fell to 3600 life points.

"That will end the turn" With that said, the massive warrior vanished back to the graveyard.

David drew.

"I summon Destiny Hero-Fear Monger in attack mode."

A Brown metal monster with a jet pack with wings appeared to the field. One of his arms was claws, and the other was like a cannon. His eyes lit up red as he let out a war cry. (1000/1000)

"Attack Rahz."

The monster flew forward on its jet pack and was ready to claw the warrior… (2000/1000)

"Face down activates, Nightmare Steel Cage."

Both duelists were now under a black cage that had spikes on every right angle on the cage. The Fear Monger stopped, and returned back to David's side of the field.

"You got lucky. That will end my turn"

Ace drew.

"One card face down will end my turn."

David drew.

"Pass."

Ace drew.

"Okay, I'm summoning the Future Samurai in attack mode."

From the familiar seal, the blue woman appeared again angrier. (1600/1200)

"Now I activate the spell card Double Summon to summon the Gemini Solider."

With a loud crash of thunder, a small green and white ninja like warrior appeared. He conceals his face up to his eyes. He kept a dart in his hand, ready for an attack. (500/300)

"Now I give up the Soldier for Freed the Matchless General."

The small man exploded in to pixels, but pixels came together to form a man with shiny armor, long blonde hair, and a green cape. (2300/1700)

"Now for that card…"

The long forgotten face down card revealed itself… a Mystical Space Typhoon.

"You're planning to get rid of my Dark City, aren't you?" David asked.

"Not quite…"

The bars of the cage surrounding them shattered. Ace was now free to attack.

"I get it," said Jake with his blazer over his nose, "He only used the Nightmare Steel Cage to preventing you from attacking him…"

"Then I used the Typhoon spell card to get rid of it so I can attack." Ace said finishing Jake's thought.

Jake started dialing 911, knowing Ace was the winner, and he wanted to get a head start before David tries to get away.

"First the Samurai will take out the Fear Monger."

The woman jumped in the air, and sliced the monster in two. David fell to 3000.

"The rest of you guys," Ace said turning to walk away, "FINISH HIM"

The Commander stabbed him in the chest while Freed sucker punched him, knocking him out. In less than a few minutes after the duel, David was sent to jail. Jake was treated for his nose. The young lady was shocked, but grateful she helped by people who care. Ace sat next to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Carla." She inched away from him. She was still shocked about the rape.

"Ace."

"Please leave me alone," she said softly, "I-I just don't want you near me right now."

"You don't have to be afraid of me. Because as long as I'm here, no one will hurt you. Not even a masked murderer."

She smiled a sign of comfort.

"So is that a date?"

"Sure," Carla said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her, and the both looked up at the sky.


	5. Harpie Lady 1

David sat in his new prison cell. He was ticked off by the duel.

_Only if I used the ultimate card, damn, I could've had that brat._

He screamed and jerked the bars of his cage. The prisoners reacted to the sudden action from the new comer.

"Shut up, we're trying to sleep, punk!" one said.

"Yeah," another said, "Catch up on some sleep will you."

Several comments rang after that, some of them were death threats.

David sat on the floor of his cell and began to sob. He's been in here for only a week, and he thinks he's been to Hell. Putting him away only made his anger grow. He now wanted to kill the one that put him away…Ace.

David heard footsteps approaching his cell. Then he heard more, and more.

The three men from the incident with Gary came to David. The leader of the pack stepped forward.

"Do you really want to get out of this Hell Hole?" he asked.

"And who exactly are you?"

The leader laughed. "Don't tickle my funny bone with your remarks. I'm Reaper, this is Zakk," He said as the fairly skinny one took a step forward, "And lastly, this is Serpent." The deep voiced one came to the cell, and with a harsh whisper he said, "Hello"

"Now before I was rudely interrupted, I was gonna say that I can get you out of here. You can get your revenge on the two-faced duelist. For I know the secret to defeating the duelist."

David shot up to his feet with surprise, "Tell me," he demanded, "I must destroy him!"

"Well, to do that, you must get out of here, right?" Reaper snapped his fingers.

The Officer came to the cell and let David out. David looked at the guard; he looked dazed, like he was under a hypnosis spell. His eyes were a white color, and he said nothing. David waved his hand in front of his face, but he never reacted. David punched the man in the stomach, he never moved once. Then David kicked him where it really hurts: the groin. But again, he never moved.

"I put him under a brain eater spell, in about five minutes he will fall, but back to business, now that you are out, you must swear to serve the darkness. Or you will end like him." Reaper pointed at the still dazed guard that now had drool dripping from his mouth.

"Fine, I'll join your stupid alliance." David said.

They then teleported to the same place that Gary was taken. As they left the scene, the guard came too, and fell out on the concrete floor. He died twice. Once from the Brain Eater spell, then as he fell, he slammed his head on the floor with a sickening thud. Death was instantaneous.

David looked at the portal in disbelief. "What the hell is…" he turned to face Reaper, but got a kick as a response to the unfinished question. With a loud scream, he was gone.

"50% complete." Reaper said, and with that, the vanished to find a new victim.

Meanwhile, at the Academy, Jake and the gang sat in the classroom the next morning. Jake had a large bandage on his nose. His nose was broken while he and Ace were dealing with David. Jake dwelled on the event. There was an acquired silence amongst the gang. No one said anything. Ace suddenly looked over to the right of him and waved to someone. The female waved back in a flirty way.

"Okay," Nate said, "When are you and Carla gonna kiss?"

Ace shot him a look. "When we plan to."

"But it's been a week."

"What we do is none of your concerns."

"Well," Jake said, "I'm a little curious too, when _are_ you guys gonna kiss?"

"At a point that is none of your business!" Ace yelled with great frustration. "How about you guys get a girlfriend? Then ask me."

The three students, along with the rest of the class, chatted amongst themselves.

Mr. Griffin walked in with a golden box that had the famous Eye symbol on it. Jake sat up in his seat, stunned to see the box once again.

Ace squinted at the box. "Isn't that on the Golden Sarcophagus spell card?"

Jake said nothing. He stared blankly at the box.

"Dude," Ace said now concern, "what's the matter, sick?"

Jake was breathing heavily. "T-That's the box…the…the…"

"Spit it out man!" Ace yelled.

"THAT'S THE BOX THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE WAS IN!"

The whole class looked at Jake as if he was crazy. Mr. Griffin was the most shocked. He had a sudden look of sadness on his face.

" But Jake," Ace said with caution, but still in a calmly voice, " When your dad dueled the Pharaoh and won, the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, Eye, everything was destroyed, alone with the Tablet of Lost Memories."

"That's not gonna cut it." Jake turned to Mr. Griffin. "Open the box."

"Jake this is not…" Mr. Griffin tried to explain, but Jake wasn't going to have it.

"OPEN THE BOX!"

Mr. Griffin opens the golden box. The class held their breathes, anticipating the next event. He showed the box to the class. The Puzzle was broken into pieces that weren't put together. Jake's jaw dropped.

"How did you get that? Tell me, tell me now!" He banged his fist on the desk.

Mr. Griffin sighed. "Before I became a teacher, I was an archeologist in Egypt, looking for proof that Isis really existed. I secretly climbed in the Ziggurat, which is a pyramid like structure, but it never had a tomb in it. It was a way for the Egyptians, to worship their gods. They put everything up there, food, gems you name it. Then when I got to the top, there, a man, that had close resemblance to the young Duelist known as Yugi, came to me and took my hand with tears in his eyes."

_The Pharaoh…_Jake said to himself. _He was the one who save my great grandpa._

Mr. G. went on with the story.

"He said that his name was Atem, and his 'partner' was killed trying to reach the puzzle. He gave me this box and said, 'give it to the son of my partner, Yugi."

"That's impossible," Jake said he now had that sob look on his face, "When the items were sent to the bottom of the Earth, the Gate to the After Life closed forever."

"That I cannot explain, but after the experience, I gave up being a archeologist to find the Chosen One…you Jake Gardner."

The class gasped. Turning to the son of the legendry son of Yugi. Questions rang from left to right.

"You're the son of Yugi?"

"You're the chosen one?"

Nate then asked, "Maybe this is linked to your dream."

Visions of the dream flashed in his head.

_A large blue dragon with four pink wings came to him. Thinking the monster was going to blast him, Jake ran as fast as he could. "Wait Chosen One," the monster said in a woman's voice. Jake turn to face the creature, but what he finds instead, is the dragon being consumed by seven large monster._

Jake's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he was shaking rapidly. The voices of his friends were being drowned out.

"Someone call 911!" he sort of heard Carla's voice say. The next thing he knew he was passed out. But for some reason, Nate, Ace, and Carla suddenly pass out as well…

**THREE HOURS LATER **

Jake woke up at the school's nurse's office. He rubbed his head and groaned a sign that he had came back from his unpleasant slumber. He turned to find three other kids lying on cots. The person next to him was Carla, then Ace, then Nate.

_What is going on here? _He asked himself once again. _Why did they fall out?_

Just as he said that inner thought, Ace sat up. He adjusted himself to the Indian way of sitting. He was rubbing his eyes, and then looked around in confusion. Then his sweetheart sat up, stretching. Followed by Nate.

"What are y'all doing here?" Jake asked.

"We don't even know ourselves." Carla responded.

Jake look at his black watch. 12:24.

"No way, we're late for lunch, big time."

"Well then let's go," Carla said jumping from the cot.

The rest followed, Carla and the gang left the room. Little do the know that time had froze, and the nurse was stuck in place, she said nothing, just sat there.

Jake and the friends entered the lunchroom laughing at something that was random, and froze in place, just like the rest of the students, but the students were really frozen. Jake and his friends froze with fear. Jake walked up to a nearby student, and waved his hand in his face, unaware, that that is what David did at the prison with the guard. Nate took notice of the clock that said 10:32. The hands of the clock stayed still.

"Jake," Nate said, "What time was it again?"

"12:28 now."

"Well, according to this clock, it's 10:32, and it's staying there."

"Baby, I'm scared," Carla said throwing herself against Ace. Ace held her tight, a sign that he will protect her.

"Dude, we have to find out what's going on here." Ace said.

"We froze time," a familiar voice said startling the kids.

From the air came three people in robes. Two were male, but one of them was a…female? The robes they had on, had an image of the Crimson Dragon on the back.

"No way," Jake said walking to the people. "You're Yusei Fudo!"

The Duelist of the streets pulled back his hood to reveal himself. Everything was the same, except he had noticeable facial hair.

"Then you must be Jack Atlas! And Akiza Izinski!"

The last of the two mystery people, revealed themselves. Jake had facial hair in a goatee form, and Akiza's hair was straightened.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked, "You want a duel?"

"No thanks," Yusei said, "Our only job is to guide you."

"For what?" Carla asked.

"The Earthbound Immortals."

The kids froze with fear again.

"I thought you kicked their asses?"

"Somehow, someone resurrected the wicked monsters, and it now threatens to wipe out the Earth." Akiza said.

"We need to build up a team of duelist to counter back at the plot to rule the world." Jack said.

"We will help you do that, but first the last two signers, Luna and Crow, separated from us, and we need your help to search this island them."

"I'll help." said Carla.

The rest nodded with agreement.

"Wait," Nate said, "Why us, but not other duelist?"

"These were the wishes under Atem's request." Yusei answered.

Jake stopped. "You mean the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Yes."

_Now I have to do this… for my dad._

"But," Jack said suddenly, catching the attention of the kids once again, "it's not only the Earthbound Immortals, the Egyptian Gods and the Millennium Items are involved."

"Okay," Jake said, "so we really have to start paying attention in Mr. Griffin's class from now on."

"Atem wanted me to give you something," Yusei said as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out two cards. "You will need then when the time is right."

Jake noted to himself to put the cards in his special box of Yugi's cards.

"Now enjoy you lunch."

The three vanished, and time went forward again. Jake looked at his watch, 10:32

"Well, let's not stand here," Ace said, "Let's eat."

The four got there lunches, and sat in the same place, but with Carla as a new addition. Then Alison came again. She looked lonely. She sat in an empty seat near Nate, who scooted over a seat. Jake shot him a look and turned to Alison.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I can't find Gary anywhere, like as if he just vanished."

Jake took this seriously. "I find it strange, that there are people are either vanishing, or doing terrible thing to each other."

"I agree," said Carla.

"Jake," Alison said, "Your really connecting to the feelings to another person…like they're your friend…"

"Aww here we go again," Nate said, "This is how she pulls everyone, don't fall for it Jake."

But just as Nate said that another girl came to Jake. She was very hot. She was also an enemy of Alison.

"Hey, cutie." she flirted.

Nate rolled his eyes. "What is this, Battle of the Sluts?"

Alison stood up with anger. "What the hell do you think you doing flirting with my boyfriend skank!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. "BOYFRIEND?" they said in unison.

"Bitch, last I recall, Gary was your bf, right? So step out my face before your taste my boot."

Alison took the bowl of Ramen Nate was eating, and put it in mistress's face.

"I was still eating that," he said.

"Take that as a warning, Debra."

The now labeled as Debra, took the milk she had took with her and threw it at Alison. Stunned, she flew over the table, and punched Debra in the face. After that was sheer chaos. It was two bulls locked in hair pulling match. Alison was getting all the good shots. She had a fistful of Debra's red hair, and was upper cutting her in the face. She dragged her prey to the floor and got a couple good shots in. Alison stood Debra up and pushed her away from her. Debra fell to the floor, mouth bleeding and hair soaked with Ramen. Alison was soaked with milk, but she didn't care, as long as she trashed Debra, she was okay.

"Bitch, don't think you run this," Alison spitted on Debra, the ultimate sign of disrespect.

Dr. Crowler came to the scene. "Fighting in banned in this school," he said with a frown, "so you will have a duel to see how will be expelled. So clean up and meet in the Obelisk Arena."

"Alison, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine. Go to the Arena, I'll win not to stay on this island, but for you. This slut obviously want you too, but she's not gonna get you."

Jake and his friends met in the place where many great duels took place. Jaden and Aster. Jaden and Syrus vs. the Paradox Bothers. Jaden and Zane. This place is the starting ground of many famous duels. But another one is about to take place. The Duel of Expulsion. On the far left was Debra, and on the right was Alison.

The duelists put their decks in the duel disks. The duel began.

Alison drew first.

"I summon the Harpie Queen in attack mode."

To the field came a Harpie with white wings, green hair, talons, and a blue, tight clothing. She had a beautiful face that had anger written all over it. (1900/1200)

"To end the turn I'll place one card face down."

Debra drew her new card. A evil grin revealed itself on her face.

"I activate the field spell Future Visions!"

The academy a round female duelist vanished in a swirl-like fashion. There was nothing left but a swirling field.

"With this spell card, whenever we normal summon a monster, that monster is removed from the game until the next standby phase of the controller of the monster."

Alison stared in confusion. "Why in the world would you do that? Unless she has…"

"I summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode!"

After Debra slammed the card on the disk, a woman in yellow and black, with blonde hair, bat wings on her head, appeared to the field waving her scepter at the human-bird hybrid.(?/?)- (200/200)

"Now my spell card comes in…"

The woman was sealed in a glass case that floated somewhere else.

"Now for Lady Light's effect, when she is removed from the game due to a card effect, like Future Visions, I can special summon another Fortune Lady. So I summon Fortune Lady Fire in attack mode."

In a burst of red light, another woman, very similar to the last one appeared. This one, however, was red, and was angry. She screamed in frustration and a ball of fire from her scepter at the Queen. She screams in pain before exploding into pixels.

"What the heck happened to my Queen?" Alison screamed in horror.

"Oh, Lady Fire's ability reads: 'When this card is Special Summoned in attack mode by the effect of a Fortune Lady, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and inflict damage to you equal to the attack points of the monster that was destroyed. And she gets 200 attack/defense points equal to the level of this card. Her level increases for each of my standby phases that go by. This goes for all Fortune Ladies."

The fire lady cackled as she rose in power. (?/?)- (400/400)

Alison felt a burning sensation in her body. She hugged herself as she fell to 6100 life points.

"Don't think it stops there, because I'll have Lady Fire attack you directly."

The woman of fire shot another ball of red light that was heading for its target.

"Not so fast, Magic Cylinder activates!"

The two cups appeared and switched the target to Debra, who cried out in pain as she fell to 7600 life points.

"Fine," Debra said slipping a card in her duel disk, "I'll place one card face down, your move."

"Then I draw," Alison said drawing a card.

"Perfect, I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode."

The prized monster of Mai Valentine came to the field. She showed her sharp talons in a threatening way. (1300/1400)- (1600/1400)

She was sealed in the spell of the Future Visions, and was carried away. But suddenly, there was a flow of wind that was in the Academy. The swirling of the Field Spell was gone. The field was almost back to the way it was.

"NO… she replaced my field spell with Rising Air Current!"

"That's right, and now all wind monsters gain 500 attack points, but lower their defense points by 400."

The Harpie broke free from the crystallized prison, and soared through the air, free from fear.(1600/1400)-(2100/1000)

The Lady Light appeared too on Debra's side of the field. (?/?)- (200/200)

"Next I play the spell card Quick Trap the use the Hysteric Party, I discard a card," she said doing so, "I can summon all Harpie Ladies in my graveyard."

The Harpie Queen and Cyber Harpie Lady appeared to the field and soared in the air with the ally.(1900/1200)-(2700/800) & (1800/1300)-(2600/900)

The sexy and deadly trio soared over their prey, read to strike at any time.

"Alright my Queen, attack the Lady Fire."

The queen soared down and pointed her talons out ready to sink them into the red woman…

"Activate facedown card, Slip of Fortune!"

The Lady Fire was sucked into a portal before the Haprie's talon could reach her.

"Thanks to this Trap Card, I can negate your attack and remove the attack target."

"Fine then, Harpie Lady 1 attacks the human light bulb!"

The monster flew down and gripped the lady with her talons and threw her in the air. Then, in midair, she stabbed her claws in the Fortune Lady. She screamed in pain, and then exploded. Debra growled as she fell to 5700 points.

"Now Cyber Harpie, your turn."

The Harpie trio gave her final attack and smacked Debra in the face with the Electro Whip. She held her face in pain as she fell to 3100 life points.

"Your move."

Debra drew her card with a sign of weakness. She looked at it and smiled evilly. Alison caught the grin fit for a madman, and grew scared.

"I play the Fortune Lady Wind in attack mode."

A woman with green hair, black wings on her head and a green staff came to the field. (?/?)- (900/900)

"Now, with this Fortune Lady, she gains 300 attack points for her levels."

"Okay, your point," Alison said putting her hands on her hips, "your monster is still lower than my monsters."

"Or so you think."

Jake watched and observed the duel closely. He knew what would happen next.

"Alison is in trouble." he said.

"How?" Carla asked, "Alison's monsters are way stronger than Debra's, she'll lose."

"But the Lady Wind's effect allows Debra to take out one of Alison's spell or trap cards equal to the number of Fortune Lady Monster she has on the field."

Carla gasped. "Alison's Hysteric Party!"

"Precisely."

Their attention was now turned back to the duel.

"Now for my Lady Wind's ability: take out her trap card!"

The trap burst into pixels along with the Queen and Cyber Harpie Lady.

_Damn!_

Then a portal opened. The Fortune Lady Fire came to the field with rage. (?/?)- (200/200)

"Now Wind's effect kicks in, take out her field spell."

The strong winds died down. The flying Harpie stopped in midair, and fell to the ground. She held her back side in pain as her attack points dropped.(2100/1000)-(1600/1400)

"Now I give up my Lady Fire for Lady Earth!"

The woman burst into dust. Then another Fortune Lady came to the field. She had wings on her head, a brown dress that showed her purple legs with black heels. She had on thick glasses, just like the former Fortune Lady user…Carly. (?/?)- (2400/2400)

"With this Lady, she gains 400 points for her level. And whenever she gains a level you lose 400 life points. Now attack that Harpie bitch with Earthly Spark!"

The spell caster charged up a basketball sized ball of orange energy, and shot it at the Harpie. She was knocked in the air as she exploded into feathers. Alison could only watch the feathers of what was once float to the floor as she fell to 5300 points.

"Now Fortune Lady Wind, hit that bitch with Windy Spark!"

The spell caster charged up a basketball sized ball of green energy, and shot it at Alison. She flew back a good distance. She watches on the floor as her life points fall lower to 4400 points.

"Your move. In about two turns, I'm gonna watch as your leave and the look on you face as I smooch with your man."

Alison drew her card.

"Sweet, I play the Pot of Greed"

The ugly pot appeared, and exploded when Alison drew her two cards.

"Yes!" She screamed with delight, "I summon Sonic Shooter in attack mode!"

A man that had a structure like a Harpie Lady came to the field. He had on a helmet that was like the Greek God Hermes with the wings on each side. (1300/600)

"Shooter can attack you directly when you have no spell or trap cards on the field."

The man flew with blinding speed across the field and kicked Debra in the chest. She went down lower to 1800 points.

Debra winced. "Ow…my boob."

The pain upon Debra amused the monster as he was surrounded by a yellow aura.(1300/600)-(2600/600)

"Oh," Alison said, "forgot to mention that when he does attack you, he gains the damage you took."

Debra growled "You little…"

"Now for the final card." Alison said taking the last card from her hand and slipping it in her disk. "I play the spell card Horn of the Unicorn."

The winged beast cried out as a horn grew from his head. Then he had a sudden look of seriousness on his face.(2600/600)-(3300/1300)

"Now my friend," Alison said pointing at the Lady Wind, "Show her why I'm the queen of the Ra section."

The beast flew forward and slashed the Lady. Debra cried out as she was wiped out. Her life points stood at 0.

The Duel Room was filled with cheers from everyone (But Nate.) as she waved her hand around the room. She blows a kiss at Jake her blushed. Her attention was then turned to Debra. The room went silent.

"Now pack your stuff and get the hell out of my domain trick-a-treat."

The audience ohhed as Debra walked off the stage and out the room.

There was a sudden voice that rang in Jake's head. He said _that was a interesting duel._

Jake turned around to see who was talking to him. But it was no one.

_I could've sworn I heard someone._

_You did,_ the voice said, _on your head._

Jake instantly recognized the voice: _Atem!_

_The one and only…_he said.

_What are you doing here, aren't supposed to be in the After Life?_

_Yes, that is why I'm here. Go to Mr. Griffin for the Puzzle._

_But wait, I thought only my dad could solve the Puzzle?_

_You're his son, with you anything is possible._

_I guess._

_Now go get the Puzzle…Partner._

"Hey guys," Jake said to his friends, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure," Ace said, "But come back quickly, and meets your girlfriend."

Jake was unaware that Atem had manifested himself to his original form to get a quick glance at his friends. When he saw enough, he vanished.

Jake made his way to Mr. Griffin's classroom.

_Jake…_ Atem called, _your friends are close to Yugi's friends._

_What do you mean?_

_Your first friend, Ace, is just like Joey Wheeler. Carla, is like your mother, Tea Gardner, and Nathaniel, is like Tristian. And you are Yugi._

_So are you saying…? _Jake said to Atem as he entered the classroom, _we're the next Generation._

_Yes! I am._

"Jake," Mr. Griffin said, "What are you doing here?"

Jake stared at Mr. Griffin, "To get the Puzzle."


	6. Mount Olympus

Jake stared at Mr. Griffin, "To get the Puzzle."

Mr. Griffin sighed. "Atem told me to do this."

"To do what?" Jake asked growing more agitated.

_Jake _said Atem, _Mr. Griffin is going to test you. I told him to do so at the Ziggurat. Don't be alarmed._

"Jake, Atem told me to…"

"Save your words Let's Duel"

Mr. Griffin handed Jake a Duel Disk. Jake slipped His deck in as Mr. Griffin said, "This is the deck of Yugi & Atem, if you fail to win, and you are unworthy of the Puzzle. Win however; you get the deck, and the Puzzle. Agree?"

Jake nodded.

"Fine then, you start."

"Alright," Jake said drawing a card.

"I'll start with Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode."

The water creature came to the field giving a screech while waving his trident in the air. (1700/1650)

"Two cards facedown will end my turn."

"And begin mine," Mr. Griffin said drawing his sixth card.

"To begin this turn I'll summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode."

The armed rodent from Duelist Kingdom came to the field. He stared at Jake with a noble look. (1200/1500)

"Next I equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn spell card."

The horn appeared of the beast's forehead. The rodent crackled with energy as it gained attack points.(1200/1500)-(1900/2200)

"Now attack the Sea Horse!"

The Warrior shot a blot of lightning at the monster…

"Draining Shield activates!"

Jake and his monster was safe from the blast be hind a hollow shield. Jake sighed in relief as his life points rose to 9900.

"Fine, one card facedown will end the turn."

"Then I draw," Jake said drawing a card.

"I activate the spell card Trade-In."

The man appeared again. Jake gave him the card, and the man gave him the bag of coins. They transformed into the top cards on his deck. Jake looked at them, then smiled.

"I give up the Sea Horse to summon the Felgrand Dragon!"

The Sea Horse turned into two. They burst into pixels to formed the golden dragon. It oared at the little critter, who froze with fear.(2800/2800)

"I play the spell Giant Trunade to rid the field of all spells and traps"

Both Jake's and Mr. Griffin's face down card quivered, and exploded. The pixels of the card came together in the hands of the owner. The horn on the beaver exploded. He fell to 1200 attack points.

"Felgrand Dragon attack!"

The dragon inhaled, and shot a ball of light that hit the beaver. He screamed in pain then exploded. Mr. Griffin blocked the flying pixels as he dipped to 6400.

"Your move."

"Alright," he said drawing a card.

"I summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

The Elf monster that has been with Yugi all through his life came to the field. He stared down the dragon.(1400/1200)

"Next I activate Double Summon to summon Versago the Destroyer."

After the immense bolt of lightning, a dark being that had green bandages four purple arms and half a body with no legs came to the field. It suddenly took the form of the Flame Swordsman. (1100/900)

"Now I play the spell card Dark Magic Curtain."

A curtain with a Skeleton on top appeared in front in Mr. Griffin.

If I pay half my life points." He said falling to 3200, "I can special summon the Dark Magician in attack mode."

There was a flash that came from the curtains. The legendary monster that has taken out Kaiba, and almost Jaden, was now staring Jake in the face… the Dark Magician has come again. (2500/2100)

"Lastly I play the last card in my hand…" Mr. Griffin turned over the card, "Polymerization!"

The Dark Magician and Versago leapt in a portal that swirled. When it stopped, the monster that contributed to taking out the Five-Headed Dragon landed from the portal, down to the field. He pointed his sword at Jake.(2200/800)

"Your turn Jake."

"Fine. I draw." Jake said drawing a card.

"I know the effect if the Dark Flare Knight. So I'll summon Snipe Hunter."

The small creature was criticized before came to the field with a smile on his face.(1500/600)

"I discard one card, to use his effect on the Dark Flare Knight. So go Snipe Hunter."

The small fiend pointed the gun at the monster as it began to spin.

_Come on! Give me anything but a 1 or 6, PLEASE!_

The gun came to a stop, landing on a blue six.

"Damn!" he said to himself, "Fine, Felgrand Dragon attack the Guardian."

The dragon shot a ball of light that silently destroyed the elf warrior. He never screamed in pain or grunted as he was blown apart. Mr. Griffin could only stare as the pixels blew in his face. His life points standing at 1800.

"One card face down will end the turn." Jake said as a facedown card appeared behind the Snipe Hunter.

"I draw then." Mr. Griffin said drawing.

"I'll play Card of Sanctity."

Both players drew a full hand of six cards.

"Now I play Card Destruction."

They discarded their hands and drew the same amount of cards they had before.

" Now I play Monster Reborn to summon from the graveyard the Dark Magician."

The famous spell caster appeared to the field once again.(2500/2100)

" Now I play the Spell card Thousand Knives."

The herd of knives appeared around the Magician…

"You thought your were gonna play that card," Jake laughed as his face down card revealed itself, "I activate Dust Tornado."

A large dust storm came out of the card. It scattered the knives and reduced then to nothing but pixels.

" Very good Jake," Mr. Griffin complimented, " But I wanted you to do that, I wanted to see what that face down was. So I set up a decoy. I did that so I can activate the real card I intended on playing…"

He then slipped a card in his duel disk.

"… I play the spell card Knight's Title."

The Magician was swallowed by a bright light.

" With this card I can give up the Magician," he said as a Knight that had on armor that show resemblance to the armor of the Dark Magician came from the light that has consumed his first form(2500/2100)

"For the Dark Magician Knight!"

" No way," Jake said to himself, " it's him."

" Now for his effect, when he is summoned successfully, I can rid the field of one your monsters. So take out the Felgrand Dragon."

The Knight flew in the air and sliced the dragon right on its long neck. It burst into pixels as the Knight jumped back to Mr. Griffin's side of the field.

" Flare Knight, you attack the Sniper!"

The Knight ran full speed and attacked the small fiend. He gave a cute and small screech in pain then exploded. Jake growled as he fell to 9200 points.

" Now Dark Magician Knight attack him directly!"

The Knight levitated, and flew towards Jake. Jake braced himself. The Knight took a swing at Jake. He held his chest in pain while he fell to 6700.

" Your move Jake."

" I think I no that." Jake drew his card.

_Okay, this could work._

" I'll summon Fire Ant Ascator in attack mode."

A ant that was dark red with orange eyes appeared on the field.(700/1300)

Mr. Griffin looked at the insect, shocked to see that Jake had a tuner monster.

" Now I play the spell card Cost Down. You already know what it does," Jake discarded a card, "so play Double Summon to bring out Oracle of the Sun."

After Jake said that, there was no lightning only the sinning of the Sun as a monster that looked like a Native American floated onto the field. As he landed on the field, the light from the Sun faded away.(1000/2000)

Suddenly something happened. The Cost Down card exploded, and the Native American went back to its original level 5.

" Unfortunately for you, that card I sent to the graveyard was the Ash Dragon. And when he is sent from the hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. I picked the Cost Down card, therefore all my monsters go back to their real levels. And you know what that means."

Mr. Griffin nodded.

" Okay then, I tune the Fire Ant and Oracle of the Sun, to Synchro Summon…"

Ace looked around for Jake.

" Hey guys, did any of you see Jake come back?"

They shook their heads.

Alison was now approaching the gang.

" Where's my boyfriend.?" she asked.

" That's what he are trying to figure out." Nate said.

" I know where he went." Carla said bowing her head, " and what's going on there is not good."

" What is it babe?" Ace said as everyone's attention was turned to her.

" He's in Mr. Griffin's class, dueling him for the Puzzle."

Back in Mr. Griffin's class, Atem was hit with a great amount of psychic energy. It caused great pain in him.

_Someone is using an unknown psychic energy to locate Jake. Who is it?_

" How do you know?" Alison asked.

" I don't know," Carla said, " but we have to find him, before he gets hurt."

" Then let's go," Nate said as the rest followed him in a pursuit for the Dragon duelist.

In Mr. Griffin's class the three levels of the Fire Ant formed into rings. The Native American jumped into the rings and turned into five blue stars. After a bright light, a Sun with four red dragon heads around it.(3000/2800)

The monster let out a loud roar that was heard by his friends.

" There," Carla said as she pointed at the dragon.

" You were right," Nate said staring at her as if she were weird.

Ace stared at the monster.

" No way…he has the…Sun Dragon Inti."

" Now Inti, attack the Dark Flare Knight!"

The Dragon shot out four yellow beams of light that hit Knight, causing him to explode. Mr. Griffin smiled as his life points fell to 1000 points.

" Jake's dueling Mr. G… while he has Yugi's cards? But Jake has them." Ace whispered to Nate.

" That's what I'm dueling for," Jake said, as if Ace was talking to him, " But not only that, I'm doing this for the Puzzle."

_I knew it._ Carla thought.

" Your turn Teach."

Mr. Griffin drew his card silently.

" Sorry Jake," Mr. Griffin said as he flipped the new card around, the Mirage Knight, " But when you destroyed the Flare Knight, you allowed me to summon the Mirage Knight."

The knight in shinning gold armor appeared on the field twirling his gold scythe.(2800/2000)

" And when he attacks a monster, he gain the attack points of the monster. So attack the Sun Dragon Inti!"

The attack points of the warrior shot up to 5800. He sliced the dragon. It roared in pain and died with a massive explosion. The heat from the explosion was too much for the warrior, he burst into pixels. The heat reached Mr. Griffin. He was burned and was sent straight down to 0 life points.

" What? How come I lost?"

Before Jake could explain, Ace said, " I can explain that, when you destroy Inti by battle, the attacking monster is destroyed, and you lose life points equal to half the monster's attack points."

" Meaning that you took the bait just like I did." Jake finished.

_Good job Jake!_ Atem said.

Mr. Griffin walked back to his desk and pulled out the Golden box. Jake took it along with the deck.

" Thanks, now I have to put this together. Jake and his friends left the classroom.


	7. Flamvell Archer

Jake spent night putting together the Puzzle. It was 3 A.M. when Jake only needed one piece left. He was tired and very sleepy.

_Only one more piece. Then Atem will come._

Jake put the eye part in the center in the Puzzle. Jake was blinded my light as Atem came to life. He was in his physical form. He was real. He took the Puzzle from Jake and put it around hid neck.

" Get some rest Jake," he said " you will have a long day tomorrow."

Jake nodded, no paying attention to what he was talking about.

Jake just laid down on his bed, and fell asleep.

It's now daytime.

Jake got through class taking note on the God Cards. He then ate lunch with his new girlfriend Alison. They then went to Jake's dorm to study for the rest of the day. There was a knock on Jake's door.

" I got it," said Carla as she went to answer the door.

" So Jake," Nate said, " Where's the Puzzle?"

Jake looked around in a panic.

" Where the hell did I put that thing?"

" OH MY GOOOOD!" they heard Carla scream.

Alarmed, they went to Carla's aid.

" IT'S YUGI! IT'S YUGI!"

" What?" Jake said as he ran to the door.

There stood not Yugi, but Atem.

" Atem," Jake asked, " where were you?"

Ace stopped and looked at Jake. " Did you say…Atem?"

" Yes he did," Atem said " and to answer your question Jake, I was exploring the place." He entered the room and sat down on the chair in front of the computer. " We need to talk." he said.

Just as he said that, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza appeared beside him.

" Yes, we do." they said in unison.

" That's creepy." said Nate.

" We have located Luna," Akiza said, " but she is in a Mental Asylum."

" For what?" Jake asked.

" For seeing Duel Spirits." Atem said as Kuriboh appeared behind him.

" What the…" the teens said. Jake however smiled at the monster. Then waved at it.

_Wahhh! _he said in a joyful way. He then bounce around with excitement.

" But we are gonna need your help to get in." Yusei said.

" We'll help!" all the teens said.

" But wait," Carla said, " How are we gonna get there?"

" Easy," said Atem standing up. The Puzzle started to glow. Then in a flash of light, they were in front of Luna's cell. She was in a dirty cell. There was nothing in there but a bed and a toilet. Her clothes were dirty. This was more like a prison that a mental asylum. Luna looked up to find Yusei. Her face lit up with glee as she stood up.

" Yusei, you came, like you promised."

" Yes, Luna," he said, " and we are here to get you out."

" Hey,"

The turn to find a guard running to the gang. As he came closer, Atem read his nametag.

" Mitchell." he said.

" Do you know him?" Nate asked cracking his knuckles.

" No, and it would be unwise to fight."

As the guard came closer Nate threw a punch. He got a good hit. He was hoping to knock the guard out, but he was unsuccessful. As he was on the floor, he tripped Nate. He fell to the ground with a thud. Mitchell sat on Nate's back and slapped handcuff on him. Ace got Mitchell in a choke hold, but Mitchell was well prepared for that. He flipped Ace over, and he landed on his back. Ace broke free, and stood up. Mitchell whipped out his piton and tripped Ace with it. He fell face first to the ground, and was arrested.

" The rest of you get your asses in that cell. Now!"

The rest of them complied, but Atem and Yusei.

" Get in there!" he yelled ay Atem and Yusei.

" No," said Atem, " and dare to put your hands on me, you will suffer," he added as he leaned against a nearby cell.

" Duel me," Yusei said, " and if you win, we will be arrested. Lose and you will suffer."

Mitchell smiled.

" Fine," he said, " But this duel won't be easy, Yusei Fudo, or Yugi Mutou, it doesn't matter, I will still win."

A duel disk flashed on to Yusei's arm.

" It's settled then, Let's duel."

Mitchell strapped on a duel disk.

The duel began.

" I'll go first," said Yusei drawing a card. He then smiled at the card.

" Guys," he said turning to Jake and his friends, " I've gotten new cards. Please don't expect the old ones."

" Why?" Carla asked.

" I had to let some of them go."

Mitchell crossed his arms with a bored look on his face. " Can you please hurry up."

" Don't rush perfection, I'll start with the Speed Warrior in attack mode."

The warrior of the roads came to the field with a grunt as he struck a pose.(900/400)

" One card facedown will end the turn for me."

Mitchell drew.

" I'll start with Flamvell Archer in attack mode."

A man with no armor…not even a shirt on his torso came to the field. Everything on him was made of fire. Even his hair was made of fire. The bow he held in his hand was made of fire.(1000/200)

" Attack the Speed Warrior with Flaming Arrow!"

A ball of fire formed in his hand. The fireball then turned into a arrow. He put it on the bow, and aimed for Speed Warrior.

" No so fast, I Activate the trap card Threatening Roar."

There was a roar. A roar that scared the daylights out of the Archer. Feeling as though he was in danger, he put his arrow away. As soon as he did that, the roar stopped.

" Fine, one card face down. That will end the turn."

A face down card appeared behind the Archer.

" Fine then, my turn!" Yusei said drawing a card.

" I'll summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode."

A wooden effigy of a man that was on fire came to the field.(1800/0)

" One card face down will end the turn."

" In that case, I'll go," Mitchell said drawing a card.

" First, I'll activate the trap card, Backfire! Now when a FIRE monster I control is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage."

" I see…" Jake said, " That's why he play with these monsters. If Yusei attacks, then he takes 500 points, if he doesn't there's a chance he will get burned."

" So basically he's being forced to attack," Jake said.

" Right."

" Now," Mitchell said, " I summon to the field Flamvell Firedog in attack mode."

From the concrete floor came a dog. It looked like it had just come from a volcano. The dog had two rock-hard wings on its shoulders.(1500/200)

" Now I tune Archer with Firedog to Synchro summon…"

The Archer turned into three blue rings, while the canine turned into four blue stars. These monsters came together to form something that was beyond explanation. The monster was made entirely of metal. It had red eyes and metal wings. Its horns was a sharp as swords. It gave a robotic roar as Speed Warrior backed up.(2700/1800)

" …The Scrap Archfiend from my Extra deck."

" Holy," said Jake and his friends. But Yusei only stared at the monster with a smile.

" I've seen bigger things from Goodwin."

" Yeah well you'll regret what you said, attack the Speed Warrior!"

As soon as Mitchell said that, a plug was plugged into the iron beast. The Speed Warrior shattered and the pixels of the warrior flowed through the cord and into the monster.

" What is going on?" Mitchell asked.

" Simple, I played the Enemy Controller spell card. Now by giving up Speed Warrior, I can take your monster and use it as my own."

The monster roared.

" Go! Left, Right, A, B!"

The monster flew to Yusei's side of the field and roared at its former owner.

" One card face down will end the turn."

Yusei drew.

" First one card face down."

A face down card appeared in front of Yusei. He smiled and then chuckled.

" So, you want to Synchro summon huh? Well prepare yourself for this, I summon the Junk Synchron in attack mode."

The tuner monster came to the field. He then started to give a small hum.(1300/500)

" Now with his ability I summon back Speed Warrior in defense mode."

The warrior came to the field once again.(900/400)

" Now I tune then together to summon the X-Saber Wayne."

The Junk Synchron form three rings and the warrior formed two stars. They came together to summon a man with a torn cowboy hat. He had a blue cape that was also torn. He had bandages from his wrist to his elbows. His gun was loaded with, not bullets, but knives. The knives lit up green as he stared at his foe.(2100/400)

"And thanks to his effect," he said as he pulled a card from his hand, " I can summon a warrior from my hand, so come on out X-Saber Galahad."

Another warrior came to the field. But this one was way different. He had on brown armor, an ugly face, and blue hair that was wrapped firmly in a ponytail. He had a green spear that had a blue topaz in it.(1800/800)

" Now Galahad, attack!"

The warrior charged forward. Pointing the spear at the guard.

" In you dreams face down card flip up Sakuretsu Armor."

Jagged pieces of earth floated off the ground and pierced Galahad. He tried to shield himself, be the force of the rocks was too much for him. He grunted and then exploded into pixels.

" Thanks to Galahad, giving his life so I can rid you from this world."

" Do you know math? If your monsters attack, I'll lose 6600 points with 1400 points left."

" I've thought of that which is why I activate the trap card Rising Energy."

Wayne was surrounded with red energy as he growled in anger.(2100/400)-(3600/400)

" This card gives Wayne 1500 attack points if I discard a card," he said sending a card to the graveyard, " So now you would lose 8100 life points."

The next moments was havoc. Wayne shot three knives at Mitchell, while the Archfiend shot wrenches, and Inpachi slammed its fist down on his. The duel was over rather quickly.

" So much for Backfire," Jake said as he and the rest was let out of the cell by Mitchell.

" Hold on," Atem said as he pointed at Mitchell, " You agreed to the term, ' you will suffer if you lose' so let the suffering begin."

Mitchell got on his knees. " Please, I have a life to live, don't kill me."

" It's too late for begging," Atem said as the Wadjet Eye appeared on his head. The same appeared on Mitchell's.

" Penalty Game!"

There was a flash of light, and a loud scream. Mitchell was gone.( at least his mind was) His empty body fell to the floor. Jake stripped the lifeless body of its keys. And freed Luna.

" Now all we need is one more person…" Jack said.

" Crow." Yusei said finishing the sentence.


	8. Gateway To Dark World

" Luna, are you okay," Yusei said grabbing Luna and hugging her.

" Where's Leo?" Luna asked.

" He's a Champion Duelist now, don't be afraid."

" We should find your friend Crow, so we can save this world."

Yusei nodded.

" But can we take a brake first," Jake said, " I'm tired of looking at a duel monster."

" Me too," Carla said.

" We should get you home to rest."

In a flash of light they were back in Jake's dorm.

" Now everyone can rest for the next day. There will be no duels tomorrow. Go about and have fun."

With that said, everyone went back to their resting place, and slept for the night.

The next day after school, Jake and Alison sat on the dock that lead into the open seas. Jake had his arm around Alison. They watch the orange sun set into the horizon. It was a great moment for both of them. So peaceful, so placid.

" So…" Jake said, starting a conversation, " how was the relationship with you and Gary? Was it straight, rocky, what was the dealy-o?"

" Really," Alison started, " All he wanted to do was get to second base, but I didn't let him."

" See, that's something you'll never expect from me. My mom said that women are not your playground. You just can't toy with their emotions, or their hearts. Women are like glass, one slip and they will break. No wonder you left Gary, he couldn't hold on to you fragile heart. He must've dropped it."

Without warning, Alison gave Jake a kiss. When Jake realized what had just happened, he got real nervous.

" That was the most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me."

" Aww," an unfamiliar voice said, " how sweet. It seems as though Bird Brain fell in love with Dragon Breath."

Alison growled and stood up. She turned to find a man in his early twenties. He had red markings over his face. And black eyes with blue pupils.

" How dare you ruin my night with my hubby."

As she said that the sun was gone. It was now night.

The man laughed.

" Yes, this is the time where the monster come out. All demons love the dark."

Alison grew more annoyed. " If you think I'm a little girl hiding under the covers, well think again. I want to duel you. If I win, you make like a bird and fly, and if you will… well…er…"

" I'll agree, but I won't reveal what I want until I win. Deal?"

Jake pulled a duel disk out his back pack and gave it to Alison.

" Deal. Now let's duel."

**DUEL!**

" I'll go first," Alison said drawing a card.

" I'll start with Harpie's Brother in attack mode."

A man that had red and black wings, black hair, and cargo pants flew to the field. He stood with his arms folded.(1800/600)

" One card face down will end the turn. By the way what's your name."

The man drew. " Call me Edger. And for my first move, I play the field spell Bronn's Castle of Dark World."

The field was altered. Instead of a dark dock with the dark blue sea water, it was a old bridge leading to a dark mysterious castle.

" Now if I discard a card," he said discarding a card, " now whenever a card is discarded, it was now your fault. Meaning, it was as if you played a card to force my to discard a card."

Alison growled.

" And now, thanks to its effect, when this card is sent from my hand to the graveyard I can summon it. So I summon Vile-Et, Poison of Dark World in attack mode."

In a purple flash, a monster with a snake-like body, a big heavy shield, and a giant scythe, came to the field with a demon-like growl.(3000/3000)

" No way," Alison said as she backed up, " he summoned a level 9 monster with 3000 attack points on the first turn!"

" That's not all, I normal summon Earthbound Linewalker in attack mode."

The evil master of the Earthbound Immortals came to the field ready to strike Alison.(1200/1900)

" You may think that I'm going to attack, but those are not my intentions."

Alison look stunned, but care-free.

" Why in the world would you do that?"

" So I can do this. I give up my Dark World, and Linewalker," the two monsters burst into pixels, " to summon the **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!**"

A monster came from the ground with instant rage. It was just a big ball of black fury with lines in it. The lines that was in it was blue.(3000/2500)

Fear was written of Jake's face.

" Alison baby you must win this, if you don't you'll lose your life."

" Jake, I choose the path, and now I must face the music."

She turned to Edger. " Give me all you got you freak!"

Edgar only smiled. " I'm not that smart you dumb blonde."

Alison gasped. " I'm not dumb. And to prove it to you, I'll beat you."

Edgar chuckled.

" One card face down. Your turn."

Alison drew.

" Yes! I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode."

The leader of the Harpies came to the field and glared at the large monster of evil.(1300/1400)-(1600/1400)

The Harpie's Brother also gained points.(1800/800)-(2100/800)

" Another card face down will end the turn."

Edgar drew.

" Now I use the effect of the field spell to discard a card." he discard a card. " Now I use the effect of the monster I just discarded to special summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World from my graveyard!"

There was a loud roar. A weird monster that had several tails, several metal wings and a golden trident. It had a hideous face.(2500/1800)

Alison was so scared she squealed. She had realized what she had done and put her game face on.

" Now for his second ability, I can rid the field of you monsters, or your spell and traps. And I choose your spell and trap cards."

Alison's Magic Cylinder and Mirror Force were struck by lightning. The cards then blew to bits.

Edgar laughed. " Now attack the Harpie Lady 1 my Earthbound Immortal."

The monster pulled back his fist, and smashed the lady to bits.

" And not only that, you lose life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster. And my Overlord will attack your Brother."

The demon attack Alison's monster. He was struck in the chest and reduced to pixels. Alison looked on as she fell to 4600 life points.

" Can you see? Your monsters are useless. Make your last move."

Alison drew.

" Perfect! I play my very own field spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground."

The setting of the field changed again. The dark castle exploded into pixels as the duelist was now in a arena. The arena was full of sand and dirt.

" Wait a minute," Jake said, " shouldn't you Earthbound Immortal be destroyed if you have a field spell in play."

" There go you brats talking about things you don't know anything about." Edgar said with signs of agitation, " If there is a field spell on the field period my monster is safe."

" Well, I don't thing so, because I play Quick Trap to play the trap card Hysteric Party!"

The Harpie Lady and her Brother appeared back on the field with anger spelled on their faces." (1300/1400)-(1600/1400) & (1800/800)-(2100/800)

" They won't be on the field for long, because I'm giving them up for Simorgh- Bird of Ancestry!"

The winged humans burst into golden pixels. The pixels formed a big bird. It was a golden-yellow color. It had four arms that had wings under them. It wore a bead necklace. It screeched so loud, it shook the trees.(2900/2000)-(3100/

" Now, since I tribute summoned her with two WIND monsters, I can send two cards from your side of the field to you hand. And I chose the Dark World thingy, and Ccapac Apu."

Simorgh unfurled her wing. That gave off a bright light that blinded the two monster of the dark. They turned into two little cards. Those cards shot back into Edgar's hand faster than bullets.

" You little bitch. I can't wait to take your soul. And when I do, I'll make sure your soul tortured by the spirits of Hell!"

Alison froze in place. " That's what you wanted from me you gothic freak? MY SOUL?"

" Of course. And FYI, I'm not gothic. I am a Dark Signer."

Jake's eyes widened. " If you take her soul you bastard, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

" Don't worry Jake," Alison said, " I'll just have Simorgh attack you directly!"

" Not so fast, flip spell card, Gateway to Dark World."

A purple portal appeared in front of Edgar. What jumped out shocked everyone but Edgar. The monster Reign-Beaux took the hit for Edgar. Edgar fell to 7400 life points.

" What," Alison said, obviously shocked, " You should've took more than that."

" Well," Edgar said putting one hand on his hip, " that might've happened because of the spell card I just played. I can summon one Dark World monster from my graveyard. The only downside is that I cannot summon any monsters."

" Fine, then I got you next turn."

" We'll see," Edgar said drawing a card from the top of his deck.

" Ha! I'll block out your field spell with another one, Spektrun, Castle of Dark World."

The field changed. It was like the last castle, but more darker. There was no light what so ever but from the moon.

" This card gives all Dark World monsters 300 attack and defense points. And when a Dark World monster is destroyed, I can discard one card to summon another Dark World monster whose level is equal to the monster that was destroyed. And if this card were to be destroyed, I can remove one Dark World monster instead."

" So this is a everlasting field spell."

" Right my dear, and since I can't summon a monster, I end my turn."

Alison drew her card quickly.

" Go Simorgh, attack this fool."

The holy beast was ready to attack, until it was blasted from something from the dark sky. The bird screamed in pain, then exploded into pixels. What blasted the creature showed its ugly head. It was a green skeleton. Had horns, long horns, sprouting from its skull. The robes it wore made it look like it was floating.(3800/1500)-(4100/1800)

Alison fell to 3600 points. " I thought you said you weren't allowed to summon."

" This is a power of the field I didn't tell you about. When I have no monsters on the field, I can summon a monster from my hand, regardless of the level. So I selected Raigaa, Ultimate God of Dark World."

Alison grew teary eyed. " I…I can't believe I just lost."

Jake started to sob. " Alison, don't give up, you can still…"

" I can't win Jake," she snapped. She then showed last card in her hand. It was a trap card. Aqua Chorus. " You really think I can win with this."

Jake said nothing.

" You win, I quit."

The monster faded away. They were back on the dock.

" Well then," Edgar said pulling out a card from his pocket, " as we were dueling, I figured out a more horrible way to torture your soul."

He held the card in front of Alison. There was three seconds of silence. Alison gasped as something white was slowly coming from her body. As soon as it was fully extracted, it flew to the card. There appeared Alison's face on the card. She looked lonely. Jake caught Alison's dead body before it hit the ground. Jake stared angrily at Edgar.

" Do you like it? That was Pegasus's way of taking souls before he got all good."

" Don't leave you twisted punk, I want to duel you next for Alison back."

" Trust me, there are more people like me lurking on this Island so if I were you, I'd get your pals and Yusei."

Edgar vanished into the night.

" Who is telling you to do this crazy stuff?" Jake yell while holding Alison.

Edgar's voice echoed through the air.

_Just call him…Karayami._

_Karayami,_ Jake said to himself, _I have to ask Yusei who is that._


End file.
